Idealist.org Planning Meeting 2 - Notes
category:Idealist Back to Idealist.org, Silicon Valley - Startup Meeting | Organizers Page | Prep Meeting 1 Notes | 2/8 Update CLICK ON THE "WATCH" TAB TO BE NOTIFIED OF CHANGES TO THIS PAGE (You'll need to be logged onto this site to see the Watch tab. Set your Preferences to "E-mail me when a page I'm watching is changed") Sunday, February 4, 2007 2:00 PM - 4:00 PM, Jujubi's: 550 Barber Ln, Milpitas, CA 95035 Attendees: Hien Tran, Matthew Singh, Leo Romero, Virginia Gabby Note taker: Leo Romero Today's Agenda *Introductions and Check-In (2:00 - 2:20) *Assign meeting duties: note taker and time keeper (2:20) *Status Update (2:20 - 2:40) **Expected turnout - Registration is closed at 53 people - reopened **Venue ***Eastside Neighborhood Center, 2150 Alum Rock Ave, San Jose, CA 95116 ***Is there a waiver form we need to have participants sign for insurance purposes? **Refreshments – Virgina says 95% sure that Costco will provide **Team leader job description - Added estimated time commitment to description *Event Agenda (2:40 - 3:25) **Ice breaker ***Little-Known Facts – Matt will run ***World Café – Deferred for next meeting, when people are more comfortable with each other and can get deeper **Discussion time ***Currently, 1 hr 15 minutes scheduled for group discussion. Groups will each go through the Idealist agenda ***Establish list of subject-oriented teams. By Wednesday 2/7, identify and describe eight groups. Here's a list of categories from the Idealist.org site; try to group into eight. **Add time to event agenda to discuss briefly the second meeting to draw people in *Second Event Agenda (3:25 - 3:50) **Goals for the second meeting? **Line up guest speakers, ask participants to email us people they want to bring before the group **Discuss activities - How to get people talking more **Draft agenda: ***Start with world café ***Guest speaker ***Review of last meeting ***Breakout: Discussion groups ***Create a shape – communication, leadership, getting people together *Assign tasks for next meeting, including: (3:50 - 3:55). **Matt ***Post description of “little known facts” and rainbow ***Update & maintain the venues section of the wiki **Leo ***Setup site check with Milton – if we can, we’ll meet Saturday somewhere near there; if not, Coffee Society (Pruneyard), Campbell 12-3PM ***Sign-In Sheet (pre-populated fields, with blank column for zip code) ***Email final update/reminder for event **Hien ***Find out where to hang out after the event, for those who want to ***Find free locations in schools (san jose) *Everyone **Think of subgroups - due 2/7Wed **Venues Draft Event Structure *Sign-In (1:30 - 2:00) **Sign-in sheet **Hand out event agenda **Name tents *Ice breaker (no longer than a half hour) (2:10 - 2:40) (Matt) *Transition (2:40 - 2:45) *Why are we here today? (2:45 - 3:15) (Virginia) **Say why we're here **Introduce idea of subgroups **Q and A **We are looking for people who would like to take the lead on each subcommittee. Provide position description *Group discussion (3:15 - 4:15) (All) **All ***Have one person take notes (on flip chart or otherwise) ***One person will be presenting ideas to the large group **Facilitators only ***Bounce between groups ***Keep eye on time and call time ***Regroup at 4:10 (5 minutes before end of activity) *Report back (4:15 - 4:45) (Hien) - Have lead from each group present their ideas *Feedback session, i.e., plus/minus (4:45 - 4:57) (Hien) *Discuss next meeting: when, where, agenda *Thank you for coming! *Adjourn to another venue for dinner, more bonding